


TOH Ship Ideas

by nmsimmo



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmsimmo/pseuds/nmsimmo
Summary: Just some random ideas that have popped into my head for some ships in The Owl House.I suck at writing, its not that I dont have ideas, I just cant make good stories or use proper grammar, something I have never been able to learn properly. This dosnt mean I dont have ideas, so I will post complete random ones that anyone can use for ideas of their own story, if you do use any please comment it because I would Love to read them. I also added possible ships to use with them, mostly my own preferred ships, but I wont stop anyone from using whatever ships they want for it.I dont read alot of pure Lumity Fics, so sorry if any ideas here are already used in another story. Most my focus is on Vinera, Boshlow and Jedric.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Mattholomule/Gus Porter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post 10 random ideas every week, maybe sooner. But I will most likely run out quickly.
> 
> If there are any ships you want more ideas for, say so and I will try to think of more.

Idea 1 - Emira and Edric get themselves and their little sister turned into beasts when a prank backfires. Ending up being found and helped by the double track kids.  
Ships - Viney/Emira, Jerbo/Edric, Luz/Amity.

Idea 2 - Everyone is part beast(got the idea from some art with the Blights as some sort of cat, Jerbo and Viney as a deer/rabbit thing). Possibly make it with the whole 'mate' thing at a cirtain age, The Blights are too cowardly to say anything thinking their parents wont approve, Boscha is just too pridefull, Luz oblivious as always, Willow not wanting to belive it, Gus and Matt either getting along or always arguing, Viney and Jerbo are both fearing for their lives being paired with a Blight, unsure.  
Ships - Viney/Emira, Jerbo/Edric, Luz/Amity, Willow/Boscha, Gus/Mattholomule.

Idea 3 - Back in time before electronics, ect. The Blights are Nobles, Detention Track Kids are just commoners, Boscha also Noble, Luz as royalty(possibly secret or something), Gus and Willow as her best friends, like always.  
Ships - Luz/Amity, Willow/Boscha, Viney/Emira, Jerbo/Edric, Gus/Mattholomule

Idea 4 - Disaster Blights. They all have hopeless, possibly obvious, crushes on Luz, Viney and Jerbo. Their father relises and decides to be a good parent and possibly help from the sidelines by keeping their mother from finding out, and if she does he keeps her at bay from preventing anything.  
Ships - Luz/Amity, Viney/Emira, Jerbo/Edric.

Idea 5 - The twins take Amity back to The Knee to train or have a private talk about her crush on Luz, while they do that the Double Track Kids(Luz included) are there to go hunt down the Slitherbeast for Vineys homework, ending up slightly distracted(depends). They end up running into the Blights, then a snowstorm starts up, trapping them all in the Slitherbeasts cave(unknown to them, not that its there/cares) making them all need to help eachother. Perhaps having Viney and Jerbo slightly crushing on the twins with poor Barcus just fed up with watching them being hopeless. Amity relising this may try and hook the Twins up just so she can get payback for all the times they tease her.  
Ships - Viney/Emira, Jerbo/Edric, Luz/Amity.

Idea 6 - Boscha confines in Skara and Amity about a possible crush on Willow. They decide to help her try and make up for all she had done to try and win Willows affections. Sometimes giving advice that may make Boscha make a fool of herself just for a few laughs.  
Ships - Willow/Boscha, Luz/Amity(maybe).

Idea 7 - When in potions Luz gets paired up with Boscha to make a body swap potion. Making it perfectly Luz accidentally drops it, making her and Boscha swap bodies, since the teacher left before seeing this event, the two are stuck untill the end of the day when Luz can ask Eda/Lillith to help(depends if before or after the last episode). While Luz is in Boschas body, she finds out from Skara about a cirtain little secret Boscha has been hiding. Deciding it would make the best Enemys to Lovers story, Luz decides to try and help all while Boscha pretends to be Luz, not all that well since Amity seems to relize somethings off.  
Ships - Willow/Boscha, Luz/Amity.

Idea 8 - Modern AU. Emira and Edric getting ditched on a date at a very expensive restaurant, while just sitting there waiting to see if their dates come back, they decide to see who can make one of the waiters blush more.  
Ships - Viney/Emira, Jerbo/Edric.

Idea 9 - The Blights get sent to an all girl/boy bording school. Edric being forced to be by himself ends up overly clingly to Jerbo when meeting him, possibly making Jerbo develop a small crush. While the girls are stuck in another school, Emira ends up with Viney as a roommate, deciding to spend most her time trying to gain her attention, while Amity is stuck with Luz who just wants to try and be her friend.  
Ships - Luz/Amity, Viney/Emira, Jerbo/Edric, Willow/Boscha, Gus/Mattholomule.

Idea 10 - Amity decided to run away and go live with her old mentor, Lillith. The Twins dont try to stop or help their sister, deciding shes better off away from their parents, but this just makes Amity want to try and help them get away to. She decides to see if the Owl Kids+Double Track could help her.  
Ships - Luz/Amity, Viney/Emira, Jerbo/Edric, Boscha/Willow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a mini reminder. All these ideas are compleatly random or inspired by art I have seen, so I may accidentally post two that may be similar without relising.

Idea 11 - After a small fight Edric and Emira start to stay away from eachother, going off to do their own things rather then staying together. Edric ends up going to find Luz to talk to so he wasnt alone, remembering she was last in the greenhouse. When going there he couldnt find her, but instead meets Jerbo. As for Emira she was on the other side of the school, watching random students from under a tree before somehow running into Viney(I dunno, im running out of ideas). The twins stay talking to the other kids, not knowing that the Double Track kids would end up telling eachother all about it, before decicing to help their new friends with their problems.  
Ships - Viney/Emira, Jerbo/Edric.

Idea 12 - There is a masquerade ball sorta thing that gets held at the school, with no one knowing who anyone else is unless told. The twins end up meeting Viney, Jerbo and Barcus, taking time to actually get to know them a bit since none have been asked to dance, ect. By the time everyone starts heading off, they miss their chances to ask eachother who they are, ending in the Twins begging Amity to help them find out who they were with, while the Troublemakers dont relise/have known since the end and try to avoid the rich popular kids who they barely know.  
Ships - Viney/Emira, Jerbo/Edric.

Idea 13 - Camp Au. All of them are at summer camp(I dunno really, Aussies dont have this that I know), with the Blights unknown to some people, they end up meeting Luz who is clueless to who they are, while her other friends know, Willow and Gus just stand back awkwardly watching while Viney, Jerbo and Barcus try to just avoid the Blights.  
Ships - Luz/Amity, Willow/Boscha, Viney/Emira, Jerbo/Edric, Gus/Mattholomule.

Idea 14 - Modern AU. All playing Minecraft/Among Us online. They only know their close friends/siblings, end up meeting their future crushes and friends over online games.  
Ships - Luz/Amity, Willow/Boscha, Viney/Emira, Jerbo/Edric, Gus/Mattholomule.

Idea 15 - Cinderella Au. With Amity as Cinderella, The twins as her older siblings instead of Step Sisters, Luz as 'prince charming'(I can see her being oblivious enough to not know who she is without the dress). Honestly anyone who dose this and has Edric dress up as a girl to try on the glass slipper, that would just be perfect, so thats an idea if used. Viney as the Bakers(Jerbo) best friend, anyone who knows this knows Anistasia had a crush on/married the Baker, with Edrics personality I can see him with the kinder way of treating his sister, another idea if a sequel is made.  
Ships - Luz/Amity, Jerbo/Edric, Viney/Emira.

Idea 16 - At school they get put into pairs and need to work together to look after an unhatched beast egg/grow a plant(whatever works). Obviously leading to some drama/romance, ect.  
Ships - Luz/Amity, Willow/Boscha, Viney/Emira, Jerbo/Edric, Gus/Mattholomule.

Idea 17 - the Double Track kids getting turned into small animals that Edric finds then sneaks them home. This shows them a different side to the Blights, aswell as what its like for them at home. Maybe Papa Blight not being horrible, and letting the 'pets' stay untill they relise they arnt actually animals.  
Ships - Luz/Amity, Viney/Emira, Jerbo/Edric.

Idea 18 - Emira gets badly hurt when on her way home, leading to Edric running off to try and find someone to help them, while doing that Viney finds and helps Emira. By the time Edric gets back Viney has left, Emira is healed, yet something has obviously happened.  
Ships - Viney/Emira.

Idea 19 - Edric ends up eating some plant he has no idea about, getting sick, Emira walks off to try and get help, when Jerbo runs into Edric and helps him with his problem. Basically the Edric version of Eighteen.  
Ships - Jerbo/Edric.

Idea 20 - With Luz always around Amity now, Willow and Guy just stay with eachother, dosnt mean they dont talk to Luz still. But it leaves them both open to other interactions with two cirtain witches.  
Ships - Willow/Boscha, Gus/Mattholomule.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, mini Boschlow thing here.   
> I get that some people dont like this ship and some do. Yes it can and is kinda toxic, but only if its rushed. People can change, even if it may never be something that is cannon, fanfic is able to provide peoples own versions.
> 
> With a good redemption I belive Boscha and Willow wouldnt actually be that bad of a ship. But I also love how people have Willow absolutely roast Boscha now, it shows that Willow isnt the type to instantly fall for someone who has hurt her before. 
> 
> I get it, everyone has their own opinions, but here is mine about it. If you have a preferred ship for either of them and want to see any ideas for it, just say so. Im not against other ships, I just like Boschlow more. Unfortunately this rules out Wilumity and Willuz, they arnt bad ships, I just prefer Lumity, sorry.

Idea 21 - Modern AU. Ed and Em get bored one night and decide to text their number neighbours, not knowing who the other people were. After spending a few days talking to the compleate strangers they start to get curious to who they are, and if its a smart idea to say who they are. While doing that Jerbo and Viney are having similar ideas, confused to why they both suddenly got texted by complete strangers but worried this could all be some horrible prank to lower their guard.  
Ships - Viney/Emira, Jerbo/Edric.

Idea 22 - A year after the first Grom, Ed and Em are determined to convince their parents to let them take who they want to Grom rather then be set up just to be ditched last minute. Since Amity is going with Luz, she trys to help her siblings find someone they could go with, ending with them meeting Viney and Jerbo.  
Ships - Luz/Amity, Viney/Emira, Jerbo/Edric.

Idea 23 - Swap Au, kinda. The twins are on a short leash, one more screw up and they will get suspended from school. As for the Double track kids, they are always pulling pranks, using the secret room to get away before getting caught.  
Ships - Viney/Emira, Jerbo/Edric

Idea 24 - Emira and Edric are Daring eachother to do random things, one of which end in Emira leaving a note in Vineys locker, pretending to be a secret admirer.  
Ships - Viney/Emira

Ideas 25 - After running off and hiding in the greenhouse from Principal Bump, Ed and Em hide using their illusions. The two get stuck when the bell rings and students enter for class, while there they overhear a conversation between Willow and Jerbo about Edric.  
Ship - Jerbo/Edric.

Idea 26 - Modern AU, maybe SAO AU. Basically sorta like SAO, they are all human, but play an online game to make them witches.  
Ships - Luz/Amity, Willow/Boscha, Gus/Mattholamule, Viney/Emira, Jerbo/Edric.

Idea 27 - The twins being dared by their 'friends' to go mess with the Double track kids. They end up catching feelings for Viney and Jerbo when trying to crack the barriers the two have between them and the Blights. When the double track kids find out this was all ment to be some crule prank, they avoid all the Blights and anyone who talks to them by using the secret passages.  
Ships - Viney/Emira, Jerbo/Edric.

Idea 28 - Papa Blight has no clue how to handle the fact all his kids are gay, so he ends up going to Willows parents on possible advice to help himself understand some more, to be a better father and try and keep his wife from flipping about it.  
Ships - Viney/Emira, Jerbo/Edric, Luz/Amity. 

Idea 29 - Viney lends Luz her Healing notes to help her with studying. While going over the notes, Luz finds a small V+E scribbled onto one of the pages, making her dead set on trying to help Viney get with Edric, thinking hes who shes crushing on before finding out the truth.  
Ships - Viney/Emira

Idea 30 - Papa Blight decides to be the better parent and takes his kids out to a carnival(or whatever) going on in town. There he finds out about how hopeless his gay disasters are when it comes to their crushes being around.  
Ships - Viney/Emira, Jerbo/Edric, Luz/Amity.


End file.
